


Título vazio

by VanessaSakata



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaSakata/pseuds/VanessaSakata
Summary: O que um título vazio e sem razão de ser ainda pode significar em sua vida?





	Título vazio

**Author's Note:**

> Olá a todos!
> 
> Trago a vocês mais uma one, centrada no Vegeta, que tem uma evolução impressionante desde sua primeira aparição em Dragon Ball Z. A história se passa em algum momento após a luta de Goku contra Bills, e fiz uma espécie de estudo do personagem, onde ele mesmo reflete de onde veio e até onde chegou.
> 
> Por que dei à fic o título de "Título vazio"? Vocês entenderão na história, então vamos a ela!
> 
> Boa leitura a todos! o/

Estava se preparando para mais um dia de treinamento duro, como sempre acontecera em sua vida. Já vestira o collant azul de gola alta, a armadura leve de alças e calçara as botas. Também já pusera a luva esquerda e terminava de vestir a direita quando um pensamento aparentemente bobo lhe perpassou a mente na forma de um breve vislumbre de seu próprio passado antes de passar a viver na Capital do Oeste.

Desde que se entendia por gente, Vegeta usava luvas, algo herdado da linhagem da realeza do planeta de onde viera, o qual levava o nome de seu pai, de quem herdara o mesmo nome. Seus olhos negros e penetrantes olharam para o céu azul que aparecia na janela, pela qual saiu num salto e flutuou para cima da mansão amarela na qual morava. Permaneceu em sua posição favorita, em pé e com os braços cruzados enquanto continuava a contemplar aquele céu.

Na verdade, não contemplava aquela imensidão azul do firmamento, mas o que havia para além daquela cor. Poucos haviam cruzado galáxias e sistemas solares como ele, numa vida nômade e com propósitos bem diferentes dos que possuía atualmente. E se seus objetivos fossem frustrados, sentia-se humilhado.

“Como eu, o príncipe dos saiyajins, posso ser humilhado dessa forma?!”, era esse o questionamento rotineiro após uma derrota, principalmente para Kakarotto, que antes era seu inimigo mortal.

Também desde que se entendia por gente, se agarrava ferrenhamente ao seu título, que era tudo o que lhe restara de seu planeta natal. Orgulhava-se de dizer que era o príncipe dos saiyajins, pois vinha de uma linhagem poderosa e superior. E esse título sempre provocava intimidação, temor e terror nos inimigos e em qualquer outro ser que cruzasse seu caminho e testemunhasse seu poder de então.

Mas, sendo servo de Freeza, aquele que fora responsável pela destruição de seu planeta, essa sensação de poder não durava tanto. Ele sempre fazia questão de zombar de seu título vazio, pois não possuía mais um povo ao qual governar, e também lembrava que não haveria mais sucessão ao trono real devido à destruição de seu planeta.

Era um título vazio, Vegeta sabia, mas se aferrava a ele com todas as suas forças. Era a sua identidade e também seu instrumento de intimidação, de poder, de afirmação, de orgulho.

Um dos piores golpes em seu orgulho fora perder de Kakarotto, um guerreiro considerado de classe inferior. Um guerreiro pertencente à realeza jamais deveria ter sido derrotado tal como fora. Recordava-se de que depois disso tinha objetivos bem definidos, de vingar-se de Freeza, conseguir as esferas do dragão para conseguir a imortalidade e derrotar o homem a quem os terráqueos chamavam de Son Goku.

E mais uma vez, agora em Namekusei, Freeza o humilhara terrivelmente, mostrando mais uma vez o quão era vazio seu título, ao qual continuava desesperadamente a se agarrar.

Quando ficara na Terra, mesmo aturando a mulher terráquea a quem considerava maluca em um primeiro momento, continuava a se aferrar àquele título vazio de príncipe saiyajin. Todos o temiam, exceto ela.

Em meio a essas memórias, Vegeta deu seu característico de canto. Não poderia jamais ignorar que aquela mulher de cabelos azuis mexera demais com ele. Tentara fugir de tudo isso, pois um príncipe como ele não deveria se deixar levar por sentimentos que pareciam tolos e desnecessários. Com isso, buscava cada vez mais se gabar de seu título vazio e ser cada vez mais temido.

Pouco a pouco, seu coração foi mudando. Quando percebeu, já não tinha mais volta. Até tentou voltar ao que era antigamente, fazendo um acordo estúpido com Babidi, pois achava vergonhoso um guerreiro de sua classe ter ido ao que antes considerava o fundo do poço. Fora estúpido de fazer aquele acordo só para sua revanche contra seu rival, apenas por causa de um título vazio.

Tudo isso para, no fim, se sacrificar por algo infinitamente mais importante, pois seu coração mudara de forma irreversível.

Quando seu Kakarotto – não mais inimigo – recorrera à transformação de deus Super Saiyajin para enfrentar Bills, não escondia o quanto era frustrante ver seu rival novamente se superando. Mas, apesar disso, ouvira a constatação de que seu coração de fato havia mudado.

Possuía um coração justo. Não apenas isso. Com o passar do tempo e do processo de mudança que sofrera em seu interior, não precisava mais se agarrar ao seu título vazio com tanta tenacidade. Vegeta percebia que era respeitado, não mais temido. Respeitavam-no, mas não por seu título.

Sabia que o respeitavam pelo o que ele era. Não o príncipe, mas o homem.

Sorriu um pouco mais, pois seu título vazio agora tinha um novo significado. Não era sua tábua de salvação, tampouco instrumento de poder ou intimidação. Seu título vazio de príncipe dos saiyajins era sua identidade, da qual ainda se orgulhava imensamente.

Não um orgulho prepotente, como no passado. Seu título vazio mostrava de onde viera e onde estava agora. Anos atrás, pensaria que estava no fundo do poço, se afogando em sentimentalismos desnecessários, pois um guerreiro de sua estirpe jamais seria poderoso se envolvendo com seres considerados inferiores. Hoje, sabia que se não fosse por estar na Terra, jamais poderia ser tão poderoso como sabia que era.

Orgulhava-se de si mesmo, apesar de estar um passo atrás de Kakarotto em poderes. Mas sabia que evoluíra muito em outras coisas.

Suas motivações para continuar buscando ser mais forte agora eram diferentes das que tinha no passado. Apesar de ainda querer superar seu rival, não queria poder absoluto, nem imortalidade, nem destruir nada. Só queria defender aquele planeta que aprendera a considerar seu lar e proteger aqueles que lhe eram queridos e que lhe deram mais do que um título vazio.

O título vazio de príncipe dos saiyajins era sua identidade... Mas os títulos mais importantes aos quais agora se agarrava com mais tenacidade do que nunca eram os de “marido” e “pai”.

E desses títulos ele sempre se orgulharia.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado! Obrigada a quem leu! :)


End file.
